The Best of the Best
by Valzen
Summary: The Elite Auror Society is a secret organization which only takes the best. When The Order joins forces with them they meet a women who can literary make Malfoy cry. The question is how does she connect to their past and the secrets they wish forgotten.
1. What happened back then

The Best of the Best

Disclaimer: Not mine, onto the story.

Chapter one: What Happened Back Then

* * *

"Hermione, we need to talk. " Harry Potter, the boy who lived, stated seriously.

"Sure Harry, what's up?" The brunette asked turning away from the other giggling girls. Today was their graduation day and everyone was celebrating in good spirits . Especially after the downfall of Lord Voldemort only two months prior.

"Come with me." He ordered softly, taking her hand and leading her to the lake where Ron was waiting. The air was only a shade cooler at the waters edge.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, playing with the hem of her blue dress. Something bad was about to happen, she could feel it and that feeling made her nervous.

"Today is our graduation day and it's time we move on with our lives." Ron stated with an indifferent look on his face. Hermione felt her heart stop.

"Yeah..." She was looking for him to say something more. She was looking for his to explain his words and to drive away the dread that had filled her stomach.

"Look Hermione, what Ron is trying to say is we aren't going to be in school anymore and it's time we took our different paths." Hermione didn't answer them but simply stared at them with a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Damn it, Hermione we don't want anything to do with you! We used you for school work and that's all!" Ron screamed.

The witch didn't want his words to be true. She didn't want to believe them, but how could she not believe them when she held the very fear for as long as she could remember.

Silently she turned and walked away, defeated. What she would have saw, had she been brave enough to turn around, would have been two broken boys. Boys wearing heartbroken expressions, matching her own.

* * *

3 YEARS LATER

"Mr. Malfoy, you have been found guilty of the murder of one hundred and thirty three muggles as well as sixty five witches and wizards. You have also been found guilty of association with the Dark Lord, bribery, using barbaric torture devices and funding several illegal trading circles. Let's face matters, the list goes on for quite a while and you are facing the death sentence."

"Why my dear, you do go straight to the point." The blonde, aristocratic, Lucius Malfoy, studied the red haired women before him. Only moments ago this same women had entered the interrogation room of Azkaban prison. The woman was wearing a pair of low rise muggle jeans, a red tank top with a floor length leather jacket, a pair of black heels and a pair of sunglasses resting in her auburn colored hair. "And what, may I ask, is such a beautiful women's name?"

"Stop with the flattery Malfoy and listen to what I have to say. That is, if you value your life." She replied with a dangerous, superior edge to her voice. "As I said, you are facing death," she continued, sitting down opposite from the prisoner. "I'm offering you a deal, give me the locations of Voldemort's old bases and the locations of other rouge Death Eaters."

"You're a brave women my dear, to say the Dark Lords name." He purred, had she been any other she would have been attracted or repulsed by this man. She just stared at him with a knowing smirk.

"And you are a fool for not co-operating. I'm giving you one last chance, we are talking about the difference between death and life in Azkaban."

* * *

"She's our best if anyone can make Malfoy crack it is her." One of the two men behind the one way mirror explained, watching the scene.

"I don't know George, a lot of people have tried to get information out of him." The elderly wizard stated turning away from the glass. This was the seventh time he had watched this man be interrogated. He had actually tried talking to the man himself, he too had fail to gain the information they needed.

"I know Albus, but she is the best of the best." The middle aged man answered, he too turned away from the mirror.

"I wish I could believe you George. But, even Mr. Potter couldn't get any information from him."

"With all due respect, you know who I am and you know who I work with. That girl is the best I've ever seen." George spoke with a harsh tone that his companion had never heard directed at him before.

"Mr. Franklin," the pair turned to the women who now stood in the doorway. She slid a small notebook onto the table. "I really must be going, I have important business to attend to but all of the needed information is in there." Her eyes stayed on her boss, she was uninterested in the older man.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at three o'clock in the debriefing room for a meeting."

"Alright, have a good day Mr. Franklin, Headmaster Dumbledore." The two men watched as the twenty one year old women left. Glancing back towards the mirror they saw something that no man would ever thing possible, Lucius Malfoy, crying."

"That Albus, is why she is the best of the best."


	2. Who are you?

The Best of the Best

Chapter two: Who are you?

* * *

"Hello Ms. Hampton."

"Please Lindsey, you know you can call me Jackie."

"Alright," the secretary conceded but chances were she would continue using the formal address, "but you're going to be late for the meeting. All EAS members are required to attend."

"Me late? The meeting starts when I get there!" She called in a joking manner, already half way down the hall. Covering the distance between her office and the debriefing room only took a short while.

"Sorry I'm late." Jackie apologized entering the large, rectangular room and sitting down with her other twenty six field co-workers.

"Well, now that we are all here," her boss, George Franklin, remarked. He was sending her the same look she received every time she was late. Coincidently, she was never late for anything important, at least in her opinion. "All twenty seven of you are the best of the best, but we can only do so much. This unit The Elite Auror Society, has prided ourselves on secrecy, but we now need help. Therefore, we are combining forces with another secret organization, The Order of the Phoenix."

"No." stated Jackie, in a calm voice.

"Ms. Hampton!" Whispers quickly stared circulating between the other members. No one ever spoke back to Mr. Franklin. He may have been older than them by many years but he was the best of his time. The boss still retained his superior dueling abilities and if he saw fit, he could have their memories erased and kick them out of the EAS. "Everyone quiet!" George took a deep breath as all the voices stopped instantly. "Headmaster Dumbledore is being very helpful and generous in this merger. Give me one reason why it would be a bad idea for us to except his help."

"With all due respect, Sir, if I were to do that it would have to be in private. After all, I might not be the perfect rule abider, but even I do like breaking roughly twenty rules in one go."

"EVERYONE OUT!" He was pissed, and they ran.

"Jackie, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Are you forgetting who I am?!" She screamed. George had been the only one she allowed herself to show emotion to since her days at Hogwarts, back when her parents were still alive. Although she was the best in the unit she was still young. Only being twenty one, having started in the unit at eighteen, she was the youngest by at least a decade. The fifty two year old man had become her only family having stepped into the role of a father figure early in her career. "When we take the job we give up everything. We give up our name, friends, looks, family, WE GIVE UP OUR IDENTITIES. I am legally DEAD! But I am still the same person. I am still Hermione Granger. " He quickly realized his mistake as the name the Wizarding World dared not speak was spoken.

"I forgot about that." He admitted, sitting down and removing his glasses.

"You can't form and alliance with the Order, there is to much at stake."

"But, do you think they would notice? Three years is a long time." He asked and spoke gently as to not upset the girl before him.

"They might, probably would. They were my family. I was also a part of the Order, there is a chance that I may say something during a discussion that I shouldn't know." Hermione was no longer screaming.

"But, would it be so bad if they did find out?"

"It would be against the rules."

"I can change the rules."

"Yes, it would be that bad." She admitted.

"Why?" Memories of her last encounter with the boys as Hermione Granger filled her head, memories she had not revealed to anyone. Other memories also appeared, memories of the boys "mourning" her "death" in news articles.

"Hermione Granger died in a rouge Death Eater attack two months after her graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Things would be best for everyone if it stayed that way."

"They loved you." He protested.

"Not all of them." she whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Look, this is really out of my hands at this point."

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice sounding dangerous.

"After you left yesterday, Dumbledore made the proposal. I accepted and we have already told the Order members about us. They are arriving in three hours so each party can ask any questions they have."

"Then just don't tell them about me."

"That too, is not possible." Her head snapped up and she made eye contact.

"And why is that?" She spoke as she released a long suffering breath.

"Dumbledore has already told them about you, 'the girl who got the information' They're eager to meet you." She seemed to consider the words previously spoken and then something clicked.

"He knew." Jackie stated softly to herself.

"Knew what Jackie?" George asked, not caring that the words were only her self musing.

"God damn it! How could I be this stupid?"

"What are you talking about?" George asked again.

"I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix." Her words were spoken as if they answered everything. Seeing his look she continued. "During the first war members would go missing and they would have no way of knowing whether or not those members had died. Dumbledore once told me about a spell he places on everyone in the Order. This spell would allow him to know whether or not they had died. Most people don't know of this and I hadn't remembered when I was covering my tracks because he had only mentioned it briefly to me when I was younger. Remus had gone missing in battle. I was worried and unfocused and Dumbledore had explained the spell to me in order to get me concentrating on the research he had me doing." Before he could respond the women had disappeared with a load 'POP'.

* * *

She arrived just outside the grounds of Hogwarts and quickly preceded towards the headmaster's office. Hermione's fast pace was quickly halted as she heard two male voices coming from an empty class room. She knew those voices, they belonged to the boys who had been her best friends for seven years. Not afraid of being detected after years of training she stayed and listened.

"So Ron, what do you think of these EAS people?" One of the boys asked. This boy was the boy who lived, Harry Potter.

"I don't know, according to Dumbledore they are a department even the minister doesn't know about. That's impressive seeing that their head quarters are in the Ministry. Plus Dumbledore also said that their Ministry access is higher then the minister's own."

"Yeah, but with Fudge as minister I'm glad someone holds more power then him."

"I know, but how are we supposed to trust these people. They take new identities when they enter the unit, how do we know that they aren't death eaters?"

Realizing that talking to Dumbledore was more important then listening to their conversation she returned to her previous task. Hearing their doubt of everything she stood for stung which was something she would rather not admit.

Coming up to the gargoyles didn't faze her, she wasn't the best for nothing. Muttering a spell, the gargoyles burst aside and she entered the office. The room was the same as it always had been, with numerous trinkets filling the shelves. Portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses still lined the walls and the Phoenix still perched proudly. The famous sorting hat still watched over the room from a shelf that anyone who could not perform magic would deem unreachable. Furthermore, Dumbledore still sat behind the desk with a twinkle in his eye.

He didn't seem fazed by this women suddenly bursting into his office. Nor did he seem concerned that this women could enter the grounds without being detected. In fact he seemed to be waiting for it. However, he also was expecting to be greeted by an out of control, pissed off women. What he got was anything but. Jackie Hampton walked in cool and collected. She sat down and broke the silence. "We need to talk."

"Yes Hermione, I believe we do."

"Call off the merger, if this is just some attempt to get me back I am telling you right now it will not work." The women said, not bothering to correct him about her name.

"I wish it were just to get you back, but the Order needs help. After Voldemort's defeat people just want normal lives and our numbers are falling dangerously low. Now, we fear the rising of a new evil and we are without the forces needed to bring it down."

"And I have nothing to do with it?" She asked almost laughing.

"Well, maybe a little." He admitted with that damn twinkle.

"Look, Headmaster, you know I would give anything and do everything I can for the safely of either world. If this truly is the only way, I will cooperate. Regardless, I am asking you now, is there another way?"

"No." He stated firmly.

"Very well, good day Headmaster."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you run?"

"Did I really run? I suppose I did." Jackie admitted, chuckling softly as she sat back down. "Well, it doesn't matter much now."

"Apparently it does if you are here now, fighting not to see your best friends."

"I wasn't wanted or needed any longer. I went where is was needed." She replied as if the answer was that simple.

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"They made that quiet clear professor." She snapped. "Sorry headmaster, but why are you trying to put me into a world that I no longer belong to?"

"Because, you and the boys have unfinished business to attend to. Now come on we are going to be late."

She followed his descent of the stairs, "Headmaster," he paused and listened, "I have new friends".

* * *

"Now that we are all here, the meeting can began. First I would like to welcome the members of the Order of the Phoenix." Mr. Franklin greeted looking over the members of both organizations. "Even after the defeat of You- know- who the Wizarding World is still in danger. They need us, but recently both of our forces have been spread thin which is even more dangerous. We can only fear what would happen if we were to enter a war at our current state. It has become our hope that this combination of forces will help crate a stronger more efficient force ready to protect either world at a moments notice."

"But how can we trust you." A man asked, a man who, after years of war, found it difficult to trust anyone.

"We all have the same goal, Mr. Potter. We are all working to create a safe world."

"So, you are asking us to trust these people when we don't even know their identities?" A red haired boy asked. These two boys were always behind each other ready to defend the other in battle or in conversation, it was a duty to each other. "You hide behind masks, what's trust worthy about that?" Ronald asked, Dumbledore never stopped him. There would have been no point. He couldn't expect the Order to trust the EAS just on his word alone. The EAS would have to gain their respect.

"We do not hide behind masks." Mr. Franklin answered. "We give up our identities so we can serve and protect twenty-four-seven, with out the organizations existence being revealed to the public."

"Why should we trust you? I don't remember seeing any of you risking your lives in the fight against Voldemort!"

"Then I suggest you get your memory checked each and everyone of us was participating in the war, some on the front lines." Jackie responded, she had never like Ginny, Ginny was a bitch to everyone. Only befriending Hermione to get closer to Harry during their years at Hogwarts. It surprised her when Mr. Franklin didn't stop her from responding to the angry girl but she supposed it had been Dumbledore's doing. Probably something along the lines of gaining each others respect.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Jackie almost started to laugh at that comment, seeing her voice was completely indifferent during her time speaking. "Who the hell are you anyway?!"

"Jackie Hampton" Her voice still indifferent.

"Well I don't remember that name from the times I was fighting in the war." She all but snarled. Ginny had never truly fought in the war.

"Again, I have to comment on your memory, if you had been listening it has been stated many times that we change our identities."

"Hey, don't talk to my sister like that!" Ron yelled, he never did understand how bitchy his sister was, none of them did, well besides the twins.

"What?" Jackie asked innocently, she was having fun. "I was only stating the truth."

"You talk a lot for someone who wasn't fighting, probably hiding at school."

"If you must know I was right there on the front lines during each and every battle."

"Well, I don't remember you! Must not have done anything important!" Hermione gave a small laugh at this comment.

"Well, it seems like you have the same unfortunate memory problem as your sister. If you do not believe me feel free to ask Professor Dumbledore, he knows who I was."

"Mr. Weasley, I assure you she just as much apart of the war as yourself. "

"You're the girl Dumbledore talked about. The one that got the information out of Malfoy." Harry spoke once more, having finally remembered just where he had heard the name Jackie Hampton.

"Yes, I did. Although, I fail to see how that reflects my time sent on the battle field." The two youngest Weasleys then decided not to voice whatever had been on the tips of the tongues. They had been disrespecting the women Dumbledore had referred to as his equal. An equal in both magical abilities and experience. She was the best in the unit and they were saying she had been too scared to fight. No wonder she hadn't been angry with their comments, they were so untrue she had probably found them funny. "To answer your original question Harry, you should trust us simply because you have no reason not to." As much as she had wanted to hate Harry, Hermione never could. He wasn't her best friend back then, he was her brother. Sure he had hurt her, but she just couldn't be angry at him. Instead she directed her anger even more so on Ron.

"And that's supposed to be good enough? We don't even know who you are." He was keeping the conversation civilized, he now knew this women would not let you gain ground in a conversation if you were talking to her in a disrespecting manner. At least he was mildly smart.

"Which is better. Do you want to know why we give up our identities? Because we are willing to die for this job. When you go into battle, I guarantee you would lose the battle if it meant saving Ron's life, perhaps not the war but the battle. Now, I'm not accusing you, three years ago I would have done the same. However, the repercussions of that simple action could mean other lives were lost. In this unit we don't do that. We know that everyone of us is ready to die and we are trained to choose whatever path will be more beneficial in the end. Mr. Franklin told you that we give them up so we can be active twenty-four seven, that is only part of it. We change our names because if the enemy learns of us, they will be able to target are friends and family. You may not trust us, but the same question can be directed toward you. Why should we trust the Order. We trust the Order simply because in the end, we can save more lives. That is the very reason we even exist."


	3. I’ll tell you my past, you tell me yours

The Best of the Best

Chapter three: I'll tell you my past if you tell me yours.

Both Dumbledore and Mr. Franklin were very proud of Hermione. They had witnessed one of those moments where you show exactly, what type of person you are. Hermione easily could have chosen to stay quiet and let the meeting progress as it was. She could have watched the Order leave when Harry deemed them untrustworthy. But, she intervened and by doing such, showed her true colors. She put her faith in Dumbledore words, believing that the merger could help protect the world. And she stayed true to her own words. She gave up everything and did everything that would insure the public's safety. Hermione gave up the false life she was living, not at that exact moment but she knew that the time would come. She knew the future would not be easy for her but she did what was the most beneficial in the end.

The meeting had ended without much more outbursts and had been spent answering miscellaneous questions. When they were completely finished Mr. Franklin brought the Order members on a tour of the Headquarters when the EAS were allowed to go back to work.

Hermione didn't have anything to do currently. She had finished her case yesterday and all of her paperwork was done. All she could do was wait for the information given by Lucius to be processed and sent back to her for her next mission in the field. So what was she doing currently? She was sitting in the break room thinking over the meeting that had happened not to long a go.

"You don't have to stand there all day, come in." She directed to the person standing in the doorway behind her. The figure didn't even wonder how he had been found out, true the girl had looked as if she was in a trace but with her job she was probably always on alert. "Sit down."

"Thanks."

"So why aren't you with the rest of them on the tour? " she asked handing him a new cup of coffee and keeping one for herself.

"I slipped away."

"You will get lost later." she joked.

"Perhaps, but I kinda wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? What about?"

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbttbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbt

"Well that just about concludes our tour. Feel free to roam about and talk to anyone I'm sure they would love to answer any questions you may have." Mr. Franklin said. He and the Headmaster watched as the Order members all disburse into different directions.

"So Ginny, what do you think of Jackie?" Ron asked his little sister.

"I hate her already. She seems like a total bitch. And her going on about losing others to help the world, it seems like a load of crap if you ask me. She probably has never lost anyone important to her in her life."

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that if I were you." They both turned to see who has spoken. It was a man probably in his early thirties. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"My names Matt Forman by the way."

"My names Ron Weasley and this is my sister Ginny."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. But if you are going to make any judgements about Jackie's ability to do what is best for everyone and not just herself, I should probably tell you a story. You see, Jackie has been in this unit for over three years now. Not long after she started working here she started dating this guy named Chad Birch. They were dating for a long time and eventuality got engaged and everything was going great. About a year ago they had a mission together. They had to go into a forest in Ireland where a group of about five Death Eaters were meeting . Something went wrong, our information had been faulty. When they got there the number of Death Eaters was a lot larger. Probably around thirty or so. They could have easily taken them down but they had about 60 muggles there as well. They fought most of them off and there was about ten left, Chad was really hurt and Jackie wasn't to hot ether. Jackie wont talk about it much, I think the only one who has the whole story is the Boss but it basically came down to her choosing Chad or the Sixty muggles. She got them out safely and contacted us before she went back. When she got there he was still alive, collapsed just as she reached the clearing. He had taken out five or so when she was gone. Jackie took down the other five but by that time it was to late. I was one of the ones sent after we got her call. When I got there she was crying over his body, she hadn't been able to save him, that was the only time I have ever seen her cry. She has been hurt and on the brink of death to many times for me to count but that was the only time I have ever seen her cry."

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbttbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbt

"Perhaps, but I kinda wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? What about?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Would you mind if I asked you a personal question?"

"Go ahead, although I may not be able to answer it."

"Why did you enter the unit?"

"A lot of reasons. I didn't have any of my family left after the war and I could."

"I don't understand, what does the fact you could have anything to do with it?"

"Not many people are offered this position, and the ones who are, are the ones who make a difference in the world. I could do something, something to help people and that was enough. Sure there were some more personal reasons but it basically came down to, I could."

"You know you remind me of someone."

"Really? Who?" she was seriously fretting, it was one thing to sit and talk to your old best friend as someone else. But, did he know who she was?

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh, that chick with the holiday named after her?" It was true, the wizarding world had created a holiday in her honor. She was after all a tragic war hero. How she hated that day, not only could she not escape her past on that day but in was just wrong. Hermione was not the only one to die in the war. Countless lives were lost. So why was there now a holiday in her honor?

"Yeah, she would have hated that. She even hated the idea of house elves not being paid. Hermione would have shot me if she knew I couldn't stop them from creating the holiday."

"You seem like you miss her."

"I do. I don't really know why I am going to tell you this but I have to tell someone. The last time I saw her before her death, we didn't part ways on a good note."

"No?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in fake interest.

"It was our graduation day and the war was over but we knew the battles were far from ending. Ron and I had come up with this crazy plan. You see she was like my baby sister and he had the biggest crush on her. She was easily the most important person in my life, and one of the most important in his. So, we came up with a plan that would ensure her safety. During the party we took her aside and told her that we didn't care about her any longer. We told her that we wanted her out of our lives forever." He was crying. Wether or not he was aware of this was nearly undeterminable, they were silent tears. The type of tears that only seem so natural."She died about two months later by the hands of the very thing that we were trying to save her from."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I needed someone to know."

"Did you need someone to know, or did you want to clear your conscience? " she nearly spat before leaving the room and a very confused Harry in her wake. She didn't know wether or not she actually believed him, and that fact alone angered her. She always needed to know the cold, hard, facts.

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbttbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbt

Ok, so here is the next chapter. I was planning on making it longer but it felt like the right place to stop. Anyways I'm deciding if I want to continue this story or not, I am having a lot of fun writing it but not many people seem to like it /

Well, I probably will continue writing it, but if you are one of the people who do like my story please review!


	4. I work alone

_The Best of the Best  
_**Chapter Four:** I Work Alone

Jackie walked in to her office and sat down behind the desk. It had been a few days sense her run in with Harry and she was extremely bored due to the lack or missions. The Order members had been floating around but they mostly avoided her which suited her all the better.

"Ms. Hampton," Her thoughts were interrupted by her secretary entering the room. "Two of the misters Weasleys are here to see you." Apparently, she had spoken to soon.

"Which ones?"

"The twins, Fred and George, I believe their names were."

"Alright, send them in." Although, she would have liked nothing more then to run and hide under a desk or come up with some clever excuse to avoid them, she knew she couldn't. The prankster twins would be the ones to discover who she really was, and she was all to aware of this fact. The Hogwarts' students had always been oblivious to the twins friendship with Hermione Granger, even her two best friends, Ron and Harry never knew. But, even if the public eye never saw it the friendship was there and very strong.

"Hello, _Jackie._" Fred greeted. Hermione pretended that the aphesis on her name wasn't there.

"Hello boys. Please take a seat." The twins took the two seats before her desk as she had said. "Now, what is it I can do for you?"

"Cut the crap Hermione." They said in unison.

"You know?"

"Yeah."

"And," George added, "If you do not give us a hug in the next 30 seconds so help you merlin you will not be a happy girl." She couldn't help but smile, they were so like their old selves, acting like nothing had changed. Luckily she didn't have to worry about George's threat because no sooner had he finished was she embraced by them both.

"I've missed you guys so much!" She said happily as she broke away from the pair.

"We've missed you too 'Mione. But why did you leave?" Fred asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, you didn't even say goodbye." His twin added.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll summon tea."

"Your avoiding our question" they complained but sat down all the same.

"Some things happened." she stated slowly. As the tea appeared with a flick of her wand.

"You disappeared without a word to anyone. I think we deserve more of an explication then that." Fred snapped. "I'm sorry." He added as the mask which had at some point faded from her face went back up only showing indifference.

"Are you at least happy."

"Yeah," Her mask once again melted at George's words. "I'm really happy."

The rest of the day was spent drinking tea and talking about what had happened to them within the past few years. Everything was talked about, except for her lost love. The twins, who were informed of the matter by two younger siblings, dared not to speck of the topic.

"Would all Order and EAS members please report to the meeting room." The intercoms sounded. All EAS members knew what it meant. New missions had come in and being late would mean being on paper work for the next three months.

"Come on boys, we need to get down there."

GSGSGSGSGSGS

Everyone was seated around the large table, this seemed to be the only time the two organizations would interact. Neither group trusted the other, unless forced into a meeting they simply didn't talk.

"Sir," Jackie, was the first to speck. "He's back, isn't he?"

"Who?" Ginny asked. She really was stupid, everyone in the room had understood who she was specking of. It's possible Ginny just liked the sound of her voice.

"Voldemort." Jackie, answered. Her voice not faltering.

"We defeated him!" Ron, exclaimed taking a page out of his sisters book.

"The body was never found." Harry added to the discussion starting to put the pieces into place.

"I thought as much." Her boss gave her a strange look. "Why else would it have been so crucial for the two organizations to join at a peaceful time?" Honestly, I thought this would happen sense the final battle, the spell Harry used should have left a body..." She trailed off noticing her mistake.

"Any leads on his location?" George asked, trying to save Hermione, from the many questions.

"Hold on a minute." Harry interrupted. "How do you know about the properties of that spell. Hermione, made it. We never released the properties or incantation to anyone!"

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore, intervened. "The location of Voldemort, is more crucial then her information sources at the moment. Therefore, you and Ms. Hampton, will be heading to the Caves of Fenwork."

"Headmaster with all due respect, I work alone."

"This mission is dangerous. We wouldn't want to take the risks even if you are fully capable of completing this task on your own."

"All the more reason I should go alone. We wouldn't want Potter to get hurt, he is after all the only one that is able to defeat Voldemort." Her voice held a hidden mocking.

"We volunteer to go with her." The twins said in unison. Not looking at each other.

"Fine, I will go with Fred and George. We will leave tomorrow." She then exited before anyone could question her information.

Hey loves! Ok so here is the next chapter, it's not really as long as I like to keep them for this story, (my personal favorite, maybe that's because I know where it's going. ;) lol) but it's up. I've had most of this written for a while but there was an error or something on the file I saved it under because it wouldn't let me in for the longest time! Anyways, they will be going to the Caves of Fenwork, (I'm so creative) next chapter so review and I will post sooner.

Review

Review

Review...


	5. Caves of Fenwork

The Best of the Best  
Chapter 5: The Caves of Fenwork Part one

Hermione shuffled around her room placing a few items into a small bag. The less they carried the better it was a scouting mission and they weren't allowed to do magic. If the information source which lead them to the caves were legitimate then there would be heavy magic detection spells. She packed a spare outfit, some first aid, tooth brush and other toiletries, a spare dagger and some food supplement potions. When she was satisfied she started to get prepared for her mission. Hermione changed into a pair of tight black pants for easy movement and a form fitting black t-shirt. It was spring so the need for a jacket didn't pose a problem. She put on her EAS sneakers which were mandatory wear on missions. She tied her hair into a pony tail, slipped her wand into a holder on her belt and strapped a dagger to her leg before making her way to the mess hall.

"You leave for your mission today." Matt greeted as Hermione sat down. The woman took a bite out of the food that had appeared before her before replying.

"Yeah, but it's only a scouting mission I should be back in a few days."

"So do you think that he is really back?" The members on the squad were all the best but the majority still feared Voldemort.

"Yes. It ties up the loose ends and really is the only thing that makes since. In truth, I only joined the EAS because I knew it was coming." She answered simply. She had come to terms with the subject years ago.

"So, another wars coming?"

"That I am not sure about. But, if it does it will be bigger then the first."

"Now that is the part I don't understand." A voice said from behind them.

"Well Potter, then I'm glad the wizarding world will have the EAS to protect it. After all if their savior can't comprehend the raise of Voldemort will bring a war, then I don't believe he will be much help in the final battle." She stated coldly standing up. Hermione still didn't know how she felt about Harry but, until she did it would be best to keep him as far away as possible.

"I know full well that if Voldemort is back it will cause a war!" He screamed drawing Ron and Ginny to his side like magnates. "What I don't understand is your knowledge of the final battle."

"That's something you don't need to understand."

"Harry needs to know or he will tell the Order not to trust you!" Ginny screeched.

"Really now? You have me so scared. Well then let me fill you in, Dumbledore trusts me. It doesn't matter if Harry does or not he may be a public figure but I am one target he will never be able to hit. My loyalties are solid with the order. Now if you will excuse me I have to find the twins we are leaving soon. Do try to be productive when we're gone." She said leaving before they could respond.

"Nice speech." A figure said matching her pace in the deserted hallway she was walking down.

"Pissed them off." Another said now occupying her other side.

"Good job!" they annouced in unison.

"Are you two ready to go?" Hermione asked quickly changing the topic.

"Yup."

"Of course!"

"Good."

"Hello, you are all prepared I presume." The Order of the Phoenix leader greeted as they entered the room. The three nodded. Maps were pulled out and they were told exactly what they were to do. They would take the night bus to a city about 20 miles away from the cave. From there they would advance on foot. Once they reached the caves they would scout the area for any Death Eater activities and find out if Voldemort is located there. All of this needed to be completed without being seen.

TBOTBTBOTBTBOTBTBOTBTBOTBTBOTBTBOTBTBOTBTBOTBTBOTBTBOTB

"What town is this?" Fred asked as they stepped off the bus.

"It doesn't have a name and it doesn't bring in many travelers so do not draw any attention to yourselves. I'm going to go into a pub and see if there are any Death Eaters in the area. You two stay out of site." She ordered.

"Wont you draw attention?"

"And why do you get to be in change?"

"I'm the primary on this mission and I wont draw attention because I know the bartender, I worked a case here about a year ago." She said no more before walking away and disappearing into a dirty pub.

"Hello Frank." Hermione greeted sitting down at the bar. He gave her a butterbeer which she drank discreetly looking around the bar.

"It's good to see you around these parts Jackie. I never though I would see you after what happened to Chad."

"Its good to see you too. I would love to sit down and catch up." She said cheerfully.

"Well come on to the back. Sam!" He called to a younger man that had been clearing tables. "Take over at the Bar I'll be back soon." She ordered leading Hermione into the back.

"So what really has you around these parts?"

"Scouting mission. Anything out of the ordinary happen recently?" She asked the man. He was a muggle but he knew about magic and even better the EAS.

"A lot of strange men around lately. I contacted the Squad about it, probably why you were sent."

"Yeah I saw them. They were definitely Death Eaters. Now the question is weather or not Voldemort is here."

"You aren't going up to the caves alone are you?" The older man asked in alarm.

"No I have two others with me. Have you seen any of the men go to the caves?"

"Yes, more on the upper right side."

"Thanks Frank you've been a big help."

"No problem. Take care of yourself."

"I will." And with those words Hermione left the pub to go find the boys and start there way to the Caves. Possibly even to Voldemort.

Hey loves! This is the chapter. Next time they will be going to the caves and who knows what they will find or if there mission goes according to plan. So review it makes me update faster!


	6. Two months

The Best of the Best

Chapter six: Two months

Finding the twins didn't take long. The flaming red hair of the pair made them pop out in the small run down town. That could prove to be potentially problematic. She navigated her way discreetly through the alleyways to meet them a block or two away.

"Your hair is two bright and noticeable." She commented, flicking her wrist to make George's hair brown and Fred's a darker brown.

"Well..." Fred started,

"Anything?" George added.

"A bit, let's move inside. I know the owner of a small inn around here. We will lodge there for the night." The trio walked through the town as travelers. Going so far as to create the allusion of having problems with the weight of their bags. They didn't speak with each other, but the boys seemed to accept Hermione's role as primary.

"Anne." Hermione greeted Frank's daughter, the innkeeper.

"Jackie, oh wow I haven't seen you in ages you look great."

"I know, it has been too long!" Hermione exclaimed embracing the women. "I came up to surprise you!" She said putting on a show for a pair of shady looking characters in the back corner. They looked to have the appearance of death eaters but she doubted they were. Her plan was more word of mouth, gossip. Hopefully, her story of visiting Anne would make it appear as if they were travelers. "I need to introduce you to someone." Hermione declared pulling George, the closer of the twins towards her and lacing their arms. "This is Paul, he is my fiancé, and his brother, Jack." She added motioning in Fred's direction. By now the three other people involved in the conversation had caught on to her plan.

"Well, it is a pleasure to finally meet you! I have hear so much about you from Jackie's letters." The blonde female, who appeared to be in her late 20s mentioned. The twins were secretly impressed by her skills of acting. "You all look really tired, I will show you where you will be staying and we will chat over dinner later."

"Thank you, it has been a very long trip." Hermione remarked as they followed the women up the stairs.

"So how long will you be staying?" Was the last question the two dark figures heard before they left the small inn.

The trio was once again left to their own devices when Anne left them in their room. The twins each surveyed the room. The room wasn't large by any standards but was still quite function able. Two beds sat alone one wall and a double dresser and mirror rested on the parallel wall. The lack of windows made them think that it was no coincidence that they were placed in a more rundown room then the room could most likely supply. Hermione on the other hand, barely gave the room a glance before setting down her bad by the door and sitting on one of the beds. "We have no problems talking in here. The vents only connect to Anna's room and the room itself is far off from the others." She remarked looking at the two boys.

"Alright boss, so what it the plan."

"We will be heading up in the early morning. Frank reported more activity on the higher right side. So, we will start on the lower left and make our way up. I want you two to back each other up like a two man squad, do not look at us like a three man squad. You are not in any circumstance to help me. No buts," She silenced George but Fred would not be as easily stopped.

"Like hell we will. Mione we thought that we lost you once, we are not going to lose you again."

"Which is my point. You will become over concerned and lose your own concentration. It may seem to you like I just resurfaced but you must realize that I have been doing this kind of thing daily for the past three years. Alone for that matter, for the past year. Do not under estimate me. If I give you the order to retreat you are to do so with out hesitation or question." This was the first time she had ever used her 'Jackie' persona with them. Before, it had always been a mix of her personalities. For the first time the twin's could understand how serious she took her missions and how much she was willing to sacrifice for them."

"We do not underestimate you, but we did just get you back."

"Promise me you will heed to my orders. If not I will send you both back right now."

"Fine. Under one condition," Fred requested.

"You tell us why you left so readily." The silence and tension that over took the room would have been enough to make Voldemort feel uncomfortable. Many moments past as Hermione sat seemingly in thought.

"I wouldn't use the word readily." She admitted. Just as the pair was ready to give up on the possibility of her doing so. "Things happened and these events made me distance myself from the wizarding world. I had planned on my absence to be temporary, I planed to go back. When this opportunity arose, I took it and didn't look back."

"What events."

"That doesn't really matter anymore. As I said I really never looked back. I thought about the past sure, but I never questioned my decision and I have never wondered if I should go back"

"It may not matter to you but it does matter to us. Now this might be the only time that we can talk to you without the consequence of being heard-"

"And we will take full advantage of that fact. Tell us Hermione why you left so suddenly,"

"Why Ron didn't look surprised when your absence was reported the next morning,"

"Or why Harry wouldn't come out of his room for a week,"

"Why they refused to go after you."

"Why they ordered us to do the same."

"Why they both look like they had killed Crookshanks when they were at your funeral."

"Or why Harry doesn't say a word on 'Granger Day'" They rattled off.

"That's enough!" Hermione stated. "I don't really know what has happened with the orders personal drama, nor do I care."

"Please Hermione. We have a right to know why you left."

"Fine. At graduation, Ron and Harry pulled me aside. They insisted that I was only used for homework and they never wanted to see me again. I really didn't know what to believe. It seemed weird coming from them but, the truth of that matter was it was a great fear of mine. I left and had every intention to confront them about it when I got my head together. I went to my muggle apartment and about a month later I was ready to come back and talk to them. Find out what the hell they were playing at. I had come to the conclusion that Harry would never do that to me without some sort of reason. As much as I wanted to I couldn't come to the same conclusion for Ron. After he had cheated on me with Lavender in the beginning of seventh year I had some trust issues with him." She paused to gather her thought. Not knowing how to continue. The twins came to her aid.

"Why didn't you come back after that month."

"I have a cousin. We have always been close and we look a lot alike. Our mums were twins, so we looked A LOT a like. About a month after I left she showed up at my apartment. Something had happened and she needed a place to crash. She never told me what it was that had happened but I gave her the guest room and promised I would go back when things with Hannah settled down. Before I knew it a month had passed. We were watching a movie when they came, they had found my location. They didn't know which one of us was me. I dueled them off and sent her away but two of them followed her and the four I was dueling wouldn't give me a weak point to break out of the battle. I could hear her screams but there was nothing I could do about it. About 2 hours later I had defeated the death eaters including the two that had returned from where they had disappeared with Hannah. She didn't make it. I sent a distress to the ministry and left. I didn't really know how to deal. I managed to get to a motel without being seen and the next morning I read in the papers that Hermione Granger had died. Hannah's body was to mangled for them to see the difference. That same day George found me and offered me the job. Like I said before, I never looked back."

Note: Hey, sorry for the big gap inbetween updates. I wanted to finish one of my other stories (GO READ). After that time just got away from me. I am sixteen now, have been for under a week so I want presents from all of you! aka REVIEWS! This chapter is also for cheeky splash for reminding me that people were waiting on an update. Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Scouting

The Best of the Best

Chapter Seven: Scouting

* * *

"Hermione slow down!" Fred called up to the women they were trailing. "We have been climbing for nearly two hours how can you not be tired?" The red haired male asked while ungracefully finding a place on the ground. George being on the same mental wave length was already resting at the base of a nearby tree.

"Please don't tell me you are already tired." The female of their trio teased. She was glistening with perspiration but did not seemed winded in the least. "Please don't tell me you two volunteered for a scouting mission without being physically capable." Hermione Granger the little rule abiding school girl veered her bossy head.

"You have been doing this longer then us. We just need a little breather." George reasoned, watching his brother greedily drink the remainder of his water.

"Fine, rest for five minutes. When we get back to HQ the entire order is going to go through physical training with many of our staff members." The witch stated. Clearly not pleased with the physical capabilities of her comrades.

"Hey-" George yelled into the trees where the witch disappeared.

"Where are you going?" Fred cried, hoping that the sound would carry to the place the young witch now was.

"You said that we could-"

"Take a breather!"

"And so you are." She hissed as she reappeared looking very unpleased. "I am going to go scout ahead because it seems that the two of you have forgotten that we are in enemy territory. Why in Merlins name would you go around screaming." When the two looked at her with identical ashamed looks she rolled her eyes and whipped around back into the foliage.

Five minutes came and went without any sight of the bi-identified witch. The twins were starting to grow concerned. Had they located the death eaters? More importantly, had the death eaters located Hermione? Neither of the boys dared to voice there opinions. Before, they had carelessly called out to each other but now it seemed like even a whisper could endanger there other companion. "The death eaters are here." Hermione stated unconcerned by her delay in return. "I ran into a few about half a mile up. I don't know how long until they know we are here but be on guard."

"How can you be so calm?"

"We were worried sick!"

"You didn't come back when we thought you would."

"And now you talk about fighting death eaters like it is an every day thing!"

"Fighting death eaters is an everyday thing to me." She said slightly angry. "Now remember your mission, where you are and who you are talking to or you will be sent back without hesitation. I need you help but not enough for me to risk having you as burdens." Don't give me that look George, you know full well if I were with any member of my unit I would not be having this conversation. Now, wands at the ready."

She was cruel, she was mean, she was not the women they had once gone to school with. Had they expected her to be? They had heard the stories of he adventures and of her misfortunes. They had been told of her triumphs. They had seen the look in her eye as she had ordered them into regulation. They could understand the desperate attempt to control the situation as much as possible. As veterans of war each knew the chaos and uncertainty that you face rushing into battle. Hermione was protecting them and herself, she was not the same on the field as she was walking around headquarters. They realized this, as they realized that they could not protect her. They could not protect her because when push comes to shove she would be the one to protect them.

Silence dominated their trek into the unknown. They started to hear activity about twenty meters back and where creeping along the edges of a death eater camp. Luck was on their side and there seemed to be a low number of death eaters present. However they could not accurately estimate they number that might be inside the cave that was behind the half a dozen death eaters they were currently watching.

"I don't like this." She whispered. "I would have liked to get more information first but we are going on a retreat." She made the order. Now they were only hoping to make it back down to the village without being seen. There was no reason to let the death eaters know that they had knowledge of there location.

Things seemed to have been going good. However, the second someone has a thought like that everything goes down hill. Less then a half a mile away from the camp a wandering wizard crossed there path. He triggered some alarm and they were surrounded in seconds. Hermione had already knocked out the one that had found them but twelve opponents still remained. "Take down four and then Apparate out of here. If one of you is hurt leave instantly."

"But-"

"That's and order."

"Well, what ever do we have here? Simple travelers I suppose."

"Hello, Nott. Having fun dressing up like it were Halloween. Where is your ring leader? Certainly he would want to be around for this circus." Hermione taunted. The battle was off, the death eaters made the first move and they were livid. Three from their side easily fell, they were obviously new recruits. Nine were left. Hermione was dueling with six of them when the boys each had three. Fighting back to back the twins took down there four. "Take the ones you can."She screamed referring to the death eaters that had fallen under their array of spells. "Leave and send a squad back." She ordered battling the two that were left standing. However, as they were dissipating they saw the second group of defense rush into the clearing.


	8. Reenforcements

The Best of the Best

Chapter Eight: Reenforcements

* * *

Looking back, the twins might have questioned their decision to directly apparate into the EAS headquarters. After all they did have four Death Eaters in their custody, unconscious but still unrestrained. Even so, both wizards knew that they would have repeated the offence if given the chance. Hermione was still out there, dueling against an unknown number of opponents. Fred and George did not want to lose her again, especially so soon.

Ignoring the disapproving looks from the EAS members who had moved up to them and were bounding the captives; the twins searched the cafeteria for the right person to report to. Not knowing who this person they were searching for actually was they were relieved when a person they would later know as Matt stepped up to question them. "What happened? Where is Jackie?"

"We need to send a team in after her." They said together, trying desperately to get help to their friend.

"Evans! Get your team together and get back here." The man called out sternly.

"Right." A blonde man from the back of the small crowd called quickly leaving to find his team.

"We have to go back know! She is in trouble." Fred demanded.

"And we will all be in trouble if we go in blindly. Where were they engaged in combat? What shape was Jackie in? How many opponents was she up against?"

"We were in the upper right had section of the mountains." Forman rolled his eyes at the useless information and searched the former red heads mind finding the coordinates the manual way. Fred only recognized this as a mild head pain.

"We were faced with about a dozen but I think those were almost down when we left." George answered just as quickly as Fred had.

"She ordered us out when we took down four opponents but the second line was coming in when we were going out!"

"What shape was she in boys?" Matt ordered watching the team he had called for approach them.

"She seemed all right."

"Okay, I'm going in with your team Evans. Lets go."

Hermione cursed softly as she watched the second wave of attackers enter the clearing. She had sensed their magical auras approaching long before they arrived. This was the reason she hadn't wanted the boys to stick around. However, even when she knew they were coming some naive repressed part of her mind had foolishly wished that they had spontaneously combusted and would never reach the clearing.

They were firing on her as soon as they were in range, conveniently this was as the last of the previous opponents was falling. Wandlessly and non vocally she created a defensive bubble. Defensive spells were the only ones she could do both Wandless and non vocal. However, it was convenient and allowed she to protect herself as she fires off other spells. "Expelliarmus Maximus" Hermione cast her modified version of the Expelliarmus spell. Hers targeted multiple opponents and knocks them off their feet without being cast by multiple people. This was the reason why she received seven wands in her hand which she promptly snapped. Six Crucios were sent at her at once. The barrier that she had created took the blunt of the attack but she still felt the effects of at least one Crucio and found herself kneeling. All her energy was spent on holding her barrier through the pain and this was the point where the backup she requested appeared.

The sudden crossfire provided by her comrades was a relief and she readily allowed Matt to enter her overly large barrier. "Are you okay?" Matt asked as she allowed his magic to seamlessly take over the barrier.

"After affects of Crucio." She panted. "I just need a few minutes." Neither of them were worried about the other team. Three overly qualified EAS members vs. six Death Eaters and seven wandless wizards was bound to yield a favorable outcome.

"Were you only hit with Crucio?" Matt asked concerned. As unemotionally as he had told the story, the fact remained that Chad had been his best mate. When he had died on this very mountain, when he had come in on a backup squad to aid the very women in front of him, he had vowed to protect her in his best mate's absence.

"We have detained and sent all the Death Eaters back to head quarters." One of the newest EAS members April Ebensone reported to Hermione. Besides 'the boss' and team leaders, the EAS didn't really have a formal ranking system. However, in the boss's absence leadership went to the most experienced and best equipped member. This was the reason Hermione was in control now and why Matt had quickly taken over back at Headquarters. In general the EAS members understood their ranking and respect was always given out to the other members. Very few arrogant people made it far in the top secret organization, very unlike the Order's composition.

"Good." Hermione said. Standing if only a little unsteadily Hermione ordered April to return a head on them and inform the Boss that she wanted three teams to sweep the area as soon as possible. Without question her orders were carried out.

"Teams will be here within the hour, I'll overlook it all but you should go home and sleep. Fill out some paperwork when you are at it." Matt places a comforting arm around her shoulder which was holding her up more than she would admit.

"Nah. I think that I would ratter oversee this." Hermione answered back honestly. This was her mission and her missions were always something she tried to carry out 'til the end.

"The twins will be worried about you if you don't return." He tried to coax her into rest again.

"Nice try Matt but I am afraid that the only thing that will get her to rest is a direct order." A new voice entered the mix.

"Is that an order sir?" Hermione turned to meet her boss's eye not breaking the contact that Matt was providing.

"Well, Matt seems to be concerned and you are heavily leaning on him so yes that is an order to go home and rest. Take tomorrow off too. What were you hit with anyway?"

"Crucio." The male EAS holding her up answered.

"Ouch. Well the paperwork can wait I have gotten most of the story from the Weasley twins. Forman, bring her home. Make sure she gets something in her stomach. I will be overseeing the sweep."

"Yes sir." The pair answered together. Matt carefully apparated them both back to her apartment.

"Want some tea?"

"Jackie sit down. I'll make the tea." The man steered her to her sofa and disappeared into the small and underused kitchen. "Besides," He called from the other room, "it's not like you have to play hostess. I've known you forever and I'm here all the time. If you always played hostess I would have my own personal house elf!"

"You wish!" Hermione called back. "We aren't allowed to have house elves."

"I still think that strange. It only started when you came. Before that I was a happy single guy that didn't have to clean!" He complained entering the room with two mugs. He handed her one and sat down besides her.

"Well it was a security risk. I had to stop the stupidity."

"That was your doing?" He asked in mock outrage. When blood type was not cared about in the EAS it was common knowledge that Matt had lead a pureblood life. At least in terms of luxuries. However, hermione was also pretty sure that much like Sirius, Matt had been the black sheep of his family.

"Yeah well, bit of experience on my part." Nothing else was said. Not even teasing words. That was before EAS.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	9. The Return

Chapter Nine:

Hermione woke up wondering the pounding in her head was a byproduct of the long night of drinking the night before. After several intense moments of thinking, two groans and a dry swallow, the twenty-year-old remembered her strong dislike of alcohol. Therefore, it was determined that her aching body and migraine had everything to do with the after effects of the Cruciatus curse. This was a spell the witch dearly wished she was less accustomed to.

"Mourning Glitch." Hermione muttered taking a letter from the regal owl perched on her headboard. The owl had once belonged to her beloved fiancé. At one time the bird had actually possessed patience but after the death of his first owner he didn't like to stay in one place for long. To accommodate the birds change of habits both Matt and she had taken the owl in, allowing the owl to change his base location as frequently as he wished.

Still lying in the cocoon of her comforters Hermione carelessly read the letter,

_Mourning,_

_I know that Boss told you to take the day off but we both know that won't happen. I scheduled the debriefing for two o'clock. Please do me a favor and at least stay away until then. The twins are worried; I believe that they may be planning something for the EAS members because no one will tell them where you live. I assured them multiple times that you were fine and resting but they still seem restless. The potions you need are by your mirror. Please take the potions this time; I added something for magic depletion as well. Also, don't think for one minute that we are not going to have a long talk once you are reasonably better. You really do know better than to leave your shield for as long as you did. Get some sleep and I'll stop by later to check on you and make sure that you are fed._

_I really do worry about you,_

_Matt._

"I have no reply for you, Glitch. But, thank you for letting me sleep." The animal hooted affectionately before taking flight on strong wings. With one last grunt, a show of weakness that would only be seen in the privacy of her own home, Hermione lifted herself off of her oversized bed. As always the witch bypassed the potion cocktail that was arranged for her and went directly into her shower. The gesture of the potions was appreciated but in her line of work developing a dependency was a risk and that was a situation she would never allow herself to be in. Besides, if she could still move, Hermione considered herself okay.

"What are you doing here? Mr. Franklin told everyone that you wouldn't be in today." Lindsay called out to Hermione with a displeased expression decorating her face.

"How long have you been working here? Honestly, you really should know better by now." The EAS member joked lightly. With skill Hermione masked the wince the forced laugh had initiated.

"Be that as it may you aren't invincible. You do need to allow yourself to rest." Somehow the secretary channeled the essence of Madame Pomfrey, a woman she had never met before.

"I really am fine, I promise. I have a debriefing in an hour, but I'll go home after that. Will you send in the Cris Ebbed file and some coffee please?"

"Of course." The blonde nodded sharply.

"And no potions mixed in." Hermione called from the depths of her office. Knowing for a fact that Lindsay now wore a guilty expression.

Cris Ebbed was an alias. The name was too muggle for the crimes he committed. Cris Ebbed was a wanted man for reasons only the higher ups knew. However, the open file revealed Ebbes's involvement in a muggle torture establishment and his involvement in the theft of a very dark Egyptian artifact.

"Pretty pictures." A disgusted voice stated from in front of her desk, making a reference to the photos taken at the now abandoned building. The photo showed the remains of the tortured muggles who had been found. Obviously, she had known that the youngest male Weasley had invaded her office uninvited. She had known that he was coming long before he was in sight of her office door. She was just too busy examining the picture of the Egyptian tablet to care.

"May I help you Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked unimpressed. She didn't even look up form where her magnifying glass hovered mere inches above the photo of the tablet.

"What are you working on?"

"An open case that I do not feel like explaining to you." Hermione suppressed a shudder from the magical residue in her body with great difficulty. "Now kindly explain what you are doing in my office." Ron visibly recoiled at the harshness that was directed at him by means of vocal tone.

"Fred and George were frantic and then Franklin told some big exaggeration about how you were out due to the Cruciatus." This point was completed by the male rolling his eyes like a Hogwarts student.

Without concern of the red head's words, Hermione stood abruptly, "I have somewhere to be." She stated bluntly. "This would be the right time for you to remove yourself from my office." She ordered walking past him and out the door without a backwards glance.

"I was just coming to look for you." Matt greeted as the met each other on the stairs. Turning around Matt matched her pace as the descended toward the lower communal areas of the building. "You look a bit aggravated." The male observed being careful not to let out too much concern in his voice. "Maybe you should go get Healer Straub to take a look at you."

"There is no reason to bother John." Hermione replied not breaking strides. "I'll admit that I am a bit annoyed. The Ebbed case is going no where and I just had a lovely run in with one of you guests."

"Look Jackie, I know that we don't talk about before but-"

"Don't ask me that question Matt." Hermione ordered briskly walking ahead of him into the conference room. During which she was mentally noting to apologize once she cooled down. Being pissed at a boy who was still stuck in his petty school days was no reason to lash out on her best friend.

Hermione sat in silence watching the EAS and Order members arrive. Blatantly ignoring the relatively discreet side glances Matt was repeatedly sending her. Fred and George has arrived in a rush and nearly toppled over Ginny in their haste. After getting screeched at by their sole female sibling, they sat restlessly in their seats, at the ready to leap off their seats to embrace Hermione if given even the slighted chance. However, one pointed look sent to them via Hermione was sufficient to keep the twins from doing just that.

"All right people shut it already." George Franklin called over the chaos, demanding order. "Now, everyone here is aware of one of the latest missions up in the Caves of Fenwork." Random nodding of heads and grunts unnecessarily answered the statement. "The caves are now under EAS control and a thorough search is being made of the premises. I'm not going to lie to you kids. This is starting to look like Voldemort back." Outrage fallowed the confession of truth as the generations tried to process the idea.

"What the hell do you mean Voldemort is back?" Harry Potter, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, demanded as his chair crashed to the floor and his hands descended to the table in rage.

"Calm yourself Potter. We aren't ones to sugar coat things. I don't know how things run with the Order but here Boss gives everyone all the details. We in turn work as a group and handle information with maturity. Now, our investigation is leading us to believe Voldemort may in fact be back. We might be wrong but, personally I plan for the worse case scenario." Matt let out harshly. The bulk of his anger was really directed toward Jackie but Potter proved to be a very easy venting target.

"That was out of line Matt." Said Hermione before the two youngest red heads could react. "You could have done without the personal jibes. If you are angry at me, take it out on me. Moving on," She directed pointedly, "have we questioned the prisoners brought back with the Twins? I would have pegged that bunch as the higher ups."

"We didn't get much out of them. However, very few of the wizards were without the dark mark." Cody Loomis replied being the on call interrogator.

"I want the marks analyzed. That study that Abbs was working on last summer, how did that turn out?"

"Successful, yet not ministered in real use." George supplied to his subordinate that had taken over the meeting. His comment was casual and easy. Jackie really did do his job for him sometimes.

"Good, I want triple checks and a rush on this. Evans, tell Abbs to get started and that I want a meeting with her today, tomorrow latest." Hermione ordered turning back into the EAS members as the man left. Again she ignored the Order members. "So." She prompted.

"Our biggest problem stands that we haven't gotten any big names." Her boss commented.

"Which is odd." Matt supplied, leaning back in his chair and clicking his pen absentmindedly.

"Why is that odd?" Bill Weasley asked, indifferent to the boundaries the two organizations had adopted.

"This was a big operation. If you were Voldemort, wouldn't you put an inner circle member or two to watch over the minions you had dispatched?" This time it was a second year female EAS member who answered speaking down at the Order member.

"Lauren." Franklin warned.

"Okay, I get it. But, you get it now right?" Lauren replied.

"Yes. Everything collectively points to You-Know-Who. Except this one gigantic arrow which points to the opposite direction."

"What was that project thingy Abbs someone did?" The Weasley George asked, following his brothers lead.

"Last summer Abbs did a study to basically find out when someone had gotten their mark." Lauren answered annoyed. They would get no where if everything had to be explained.

"It is three o'clock. Jackie, go home." The boss announced suddenly.

"No. This is my case." Hermione replied simply showing no indication of moving.

"Not negotiable. You are no use to me if you are tired, worn out, in pain or anything else that would make you not at your best. I have been lenient letting you in this debriefing at all. Now go. I'll send Matt over when we have a lead but until then rest."

"Seriously, I really am fine." Hermione responded annoyed.

"You are in agony right now, go home and sleep." The boss patiently rebutted her protests.

"George, I really am fine. I'm used to the type of pain-" She continued forgetting that they were in a room full of people that she really would not like to have this type of conversation in front of. A sure sign that she was in fact weakened and not in her best form.

"Just because you are used to getting relapses from the war doesn't mean you are fine with the aftermath of fresh spells."

"I had the shield."

"This is an order." He said strongly.

"Yes, Sir." She spat walking unflinchingly out the door.

"Is she all right?" The Headmaster asked with worry as the rest of the Order audience sat in silence. The EAS participants were used to such rows.

"No. She would like to think she is though."

"What happened?" Fred asked even more worried then his former Headmaster.

"She was hit by multiple Cruciatus curses."

* * *

Well, that was chapter nine. Thank you for reading and please review. Also I would like to give a big thanks to Jean Jelly Bean for Betaing this chapter.


	10. Spiral

The Best of the Best

Chapter Ten: Spiral

Beta: (Who deserves a BIG thanks) Jean Jelly Bean

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own a thing.

* * *

Hermione sat in a childish position on her couch. Her legs were curled under her body and she was clutching a pillow tightly to her chest. The pillow served its purpose well, providing mental and physical comfort. With her body now at ease her attention turned to the problem with her mental state. She knew she was handling the situation she had found herself in all wrong. The only thing was she had no idea how she was supposed to react. 'You would think one would become more accustomed to things suddenly spiraling out of control.' This seemed to happen in her life every time things seemed to be settling into place. Merlin knows it became the story of her life.

When Hermione attended Hogwarts her life was always a roller coaster. Each year when she would convince herself that it was going to be a normal year and that the 'Adventures of the Golden Trio' would be fun and prank like. In first year she finally had friends and things seemed to be going great; she was finally normal. That is until one Lord Voldemort decided he wanted immortality. In second year she was foolish enough to think that Voldemort's appearance in Hogwarts was a one-time thing. She entered the second year in her happy place but was soon banished as the school turned their backs on a boy who could talk to snakes. That is until his best friend (her) ended up petrified in the hospital wing. Third year was meant to be the year for her studies. Hermione could take all the classes she wished to take and everything was wonderful. At the price of mild distancing from her boys she had everything she wished for. That is until an escaped murderer (who was innocent) came to Hogwarts to clear his name and enlisted her cat to help. Fourth year looked to be exciting, a competition was in the works and for once she didn't have to stress: the boys couldn't enter their names. By now she knew that some thing would go wrong but again she reached the peak of contentment. She fell as a slip of paper announced Harry Potter as the fourth Tri Wizard champion. Fifth year was looking worrisome from the start; the ministry was interfering at Hogwarts. It took a secret organization and the front lines of the next generation preparing for Hermione to once again feel like things were heading where they were meant to head. Then the group was caught. Sixth year started wonderfully. Hermione finally got the chance to shine in her favorite subject and the professor was changed. Then Harry got that book. Everything went downhill from there. Seventh year was not seventh year. Hermione did the one thing she never saw herself doing and did not return to school. Instead they chased leads to find the pieces of Voldemort soul l that would allow them to destroy them. During which she spent countless hours and plentiful twists of a time turner to create a spell to destroy the evil that plagued the wizarding world. Even looking back on all of her falls Hermione knew she would not have changed anything. Never would she regret her parts in what occurred all those years ago. The only resentment she held for those times was the fact that she had been robbed of her normalcy.

The three were allowed to attend their graduation as graduates due to Ministry pardon and the grounds that they had displayed a great deal of magical knowledge during their time tracking and fighting Voldemort and his minions. That was also the day things feel apart again. During the months after Voldemort was 'vanquished' (still to be determined), the girl once again allowed herself to fall into that happy and safe place she was so frequently taken from. She allowed herself to view the world as it now had the potential to be. In each image she had Harry and Ron were by her side as they all sought their careers and futures. She was wrong and the boys decided they wanted nothing to do with her. Suddenly the life she'd built up for herself in the magical world didn't seem right anymore. She left to figure out what that new development meant for her to be decided future.

Hermione figured out what her future held, or so she thought. She couldn't turn away from the magical world completely. Magic was a part of who she was. However, she could take a break. During this time she set up a comfortable life in the muggle world. She knew that she would go back to the world of magic but it seemed to take more effort each day to remind herself why. Hermione had a pleasant home that was her haven. She had a job at a nearby popular CD store. The job was not something she ever saw herself doing as a career, but it nurtured her rarely known passion for music and helped strengthen her connections to the muggle world. When Hannah came into her everyday life it felt good to be needed again. The pair balanced each other, they always had. When they were younger and trying to get away with all of their tricks it was always Hannah's plan and Hermione's alterations to said plan to make them get away with them. As they grew up they stayed close through letters but hadn't really seen much of each other over the years prior as Hermione was off running around making the world safe. With Hannah by her side she felt complete again. Everyday Hermione questioned her decision to go back to the wizarding world with only a promise to anchor her decision. Hannah's death hit her hard. She would never feel that completeness again, she had lost the Fred to her George.

The EAS was a place full of promise for a girl with a shattered past. A new start where she could move on without feeling like she was running away from her inner demons. Demons with red hair and emerald green eyes. In the EAS she wasn't some war hero or a person defined by her friends. She wasn't Hermione; one third off the Golden Trio and Harry Potters best friend. She wasn't Hermione and Hannah as so many Christmas presents were labeled. She became just Jackie. For the first time she could safely find a place where she was herself. Then she met Chad. He wasn't in her squad, but one of his friends Jacob Mask was. Jacob introduced her to Chad and Matt who were at the time second year EAS members. Soon she fancied herself in love and convinced herself nothing could go wrong this time. Then in one mission her life crumbled with the death of her fiancé.

Her heart still hurt daily but not as much as it had. Now she could remember the times she shared with fondness instead of grief. This wonderful development was attributed to a man she had not become truly close to until days after the funeral. From a promise to take care of his best mate's girl, a strong friendship was born. Hermione threw herself into her work but just as often Matt pulled her out and into social events. A balance formed in her life once again as an EAS member. She had lost the people who were most important to her but she was moving forward and she found that even though she had higher points in her past that she was happiest right where she was. She was in a web of normalcy (as normal as a secret group at the depths of the ministry could be) and contentment and loved every minute of it. This period in her life was once again destroyed as the EAS joined hands with the Order of the Phoenix. Her reaction the event wasn't what she would have wished it to be. She never meant to react the way she had, but to be honest she still did not know how she was meant to act. Be that as it may, it was no excuse for the behavior she displayed towards her co-workers. Matt especially did not deserve the treatment he had been receiving. Everyone who knows and more importantly works with Jackie knows there are two sides of the witch. The first is an intelligent, beautiful, serious, loyal, brave and caring women who would always help people out and commonly surprised people by random goofy acts. The second was the EAS agent Jackie. She was still intelligent and beautiful but she became scary, intimidating, down to business, strict and a by the book women who always completed the assigned mission. Since the Orders arrival the two personas morphed a bit more than she was comfortable with as she struggled to keep her defenses up and not draw attention to herself and more importantly who she had been.

The woman was suddenly ripped from her thoughts as a key unlocked her apartment door from the outside.

Hoping that the resident witch of the apartment would be asleep Matt took great care to not make any noise. He set the take out bag on the table near the door, which was commonly used for mail and hastily thrown keys. With quiet skill Matt removed his coat and shoes arranging them accordingly in the closet while knowingly avoiding one of the squeaky floorboards. Jackie continuously refused his offer to fix the problem because it was a muggle way to detect people, a way she used in compliance with her magical wards.

"I'm in the living room. You can stop trying to be quiet." Hermione called out to her friend. She resisted getting up knowing her muscles were getting stiff during her recovery period and would strongly protest. When Matt entered the room he didn't acknowledge the owner of the apartment. Instead he opened the large brown bag he had brought with him. Taking his time he took each carton of Chinese food out of the bag. "I owe you and apology." The male stopped what he was doing startled. Seconds later he slowly sat down next to the women. Jackie had never apologized to anyone as far as his knowledge spaded. Her reasons he knew, she wanted to live without regretting her own actions. Furthermore, she had always concluded that an apology really didn't change anything. The only ways she ever attempted to obtain forgiveness was by making it up to the other party. He also knew that she hadn't actually apologized.

"I don't want your apology. I want to know why you've been a bitch towards all of us." He replied harshly.

"I deserved that." Hermione responded with a sad smile. "I've been in a hard place recently." She continued slowly with her brows furrowing as she grasped for the proper words.

"I know that this is connected with the Order. Why don't you explain why you have been putting up all your defenses." Matt replied his anger level fizzling down.

"I knew them. I was close to them and I never felt like I had to protect myself from them. In the year before I joined the force a lot happened."  
"Voldemort was defeated." Matt offered.

"Yeah, I guess you could say they betrayed me. At least they betrayed my trust and friendship. I was told I was no longer needed. I always thought that maybe they just wanted to protect me but it was just as probable that they really didn't want me around any more. I was contacted by the EAS before I confronted them so with them here I guess I just haven't known how to deal with it so I've thrown up all of my defenses."

"But why? I know it hurts but they don't remember you. Why haven't you just moved on?" The male asked confused but not unkindly.

"I have moved on. The thing is my situation was different then you guys. People don't remember the people who join the EAS. You guys were erased. I wasn't, they couldn't erase me but they also didn't have to. I died."

"But-"

"Matt, you once asked me who I was. My name is Hermione Granger."


	11. Good and bad news

The Best of the Best

Chapter Eleven:

Beta: (Who deserves a BIG thanks) Jean Jelly Bean

Note: I recently got an email, about a minute before I started writing this, asking me if I was planing continuing this story. I have gotten side tracked working on other stories that unfortunately I have not posted online. Sorry, here is a chapter here for all of you wonderful people still here. Also I need a little help with something for my other story. As a request I am hoping that some people would be willing to help make up a 'library'. Basically, I need fake book titles and authors for books in the Harry Potter verse. Please help.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own a thing.

* * *

"Matt, you once asked me who I was. My name is Hermione Granger."

"No." Hermione found herself stunned. Never had she heard Matt's voice become as firm as it sounded just then. Only form George, who had spent years directing headstrong, stubborn and powerful people, had she heard such a commanding voice. "What a person is called has nothing to do with who they are. At one point, you may have been Hermione Granger but everything you have gone through since you joined us has made you who you are now." With that statement out of the way his voice tone returned to normal as he addressed the other issue at hand. "Knowing you are connected to that name does explain a lot of things but honestly, so what. Ignore them, go on with you life."

"Matt, it's not that easy. Those people were my life for so many years." She muttered pulling a pillow tighter to her body like a small child clutching a stuffed bear.

"Then you've already made up your mind." Hermione studied him for a while in the same way that she would stare down a suspect. The horrible truth of the statement clicked and she was angry.

"How dare you! Just because I don't know how I'm going to deal with my past does not mean I am living in it. Nor does it mean that I'm prepared to give up what I worked to create." Matt smirked and it clicked in her mind that he had been around her too much. Someone had finally managed to manipulate her mind. Only in this case it was to help her see the truth, at least the truth that Matt believed.

"Okay then, time to go back to normal." Hermione stretched her tired muscles that had been jolted and ignored when her temper flared. "Now pass me the fried rice. Talking with you always ends in me being hungry."

"Glad to have you back." Her best friend smirked and passed her the take out container like he had done so many times in the past.

* * *

"Talk to me Abbs! Tell me something good!" Jackie cheered as she perched herself on her colleague's desk. Unlike how her own desk, this one was a bit too clean. With a brief look at the clock to her right Jackie realized the day had aged and it was already mid afternoon, she would have liked to have been hovering over Abb's shoulder since morning to have the results as soon as they were ready. However, today had given her a break through in her other case and Chris Ebbs had been successfully apprehended.

"Well Jackie, good and bad news I'm afraid." The blonde said leaning heavily back on her chair. Her reading glasses were atop her head meaning that this information had been ready for a while. However, since Jackie was the only one in the office it did not bode well. If the results hadn't caused some negative feelings in the scientist then other EAS members would have been called down already.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Jackie asked more professionally.

"The marks of some of the captured date back to the first and second wars but at least three are fresh." The women answered rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"How is that good and bad news? I only get bad out of that." A voice from the door commented. Jackie didn't turn around. The voice belonged to Bill Weasley and for some odd reason the eldest Weasley brother had always flown under her radar until he announced his presence, past and present.

"Good news because now we know we are dealing with Voldemort, no surprises. Bad news,"

"We are dealing with He-Who-Must-Not be Named." Bill watched as the woman pulled out a muggle cell phone. Without thinking she dialed in a combination of numbers longer then an average telephone number. As she pressed send the alarm for an emergency meeting sounded throughout the building.

"Keep me updated." The blue eyed lab rat requested meekly. She had never been cut out for the field work the EAS members did but she liked to be involved and often added insight to the general ideas that the group came up with.

"Of course Abbs. Come on Bill, were taking the quick way." The 'quick way' turned out to be an elevator that did not follow the general rules of physics. Said elevator got the pair to the meeting room before anyone else arrived. Bill felt like he was going to be sick but the arrival of the first people made him fight back his nausea.

"This sucks. That basted was supposed to be dead!" Matt opened the topic before Jackie or Bill had even released the information. There would have been no reason for this meeting to be classified as an emergency if it was a new lunatic and not the original.

"What is he talking about Albus?" Molly Weasley asked fretting. She had gone through two wars and lost too much family as it was.

"Mum, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back." Her eldest answered her from where he sat, the seat closest to where he had entered the room.

"No." Ginny stated as if it would make it true. Molly had begun to cry. "He can't be back, Harry beat him end of story." The red head concluded shaking her head like a three year old.

"Not end of story. Tom Riddle is back and he has been handing out some new marks." Jackie replied evenly. She was still standing and her posture was relaxed but some of the people in the room could read the truth behind her stance. She had known this day was coming but she hated it all the same.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked slouching into his chair. For once there was no smart-ass response from an EAS member who thought that the Order was kid's play.

"Well, I would assume that Harry no longer has to be the one to defeat him." Most looked at Jackie like she was crazy. Repeatedly it had been proven that the answer to any problem relating to Tom Riddle was Harry Potter. However in her opinion, this time did not fallow the pattern. "Think about it." Jackie ordered, refusing to provide either group with the answer. The order members were pissed but the EAS members were grateful. The Jackie they knew was back and making them think for themselves. A while past, exactly five minutes and as tradition states it was time for the first clue.

"Albus knows the answer because it has more to do with things the order would be familiar with." Her statement, when surprising to the Order members caused half the room to look to the elder wizard for the answer. Dumbledore gave nothing away but a sparkle in his eye triggered Harry's thought process.

"Because I have shown no signs of a connection with him."

"Five points to Gryffindor."


	12. The test

The Best of the Best

Chapter Twelve: The Test

Beta: The WONDERFUL Jean Jelly Bean

Disclaimer: I own only my extras...

* * *

The group of three entered the small coffee shop that made one think 'charming'. The small café was done completely in innocent neutral colors that made the place with only seven small circular tables seem welcoming. The friendly college student making rounds with a pot of freshly brewed coffee in her hand smiled as they entered and fallowed them to where they seated themselves. With another smile she filled their cups with the caffeine saturated brew and asked if they wanted anything to eat. The redheaded female and the black haired boy in the group barely acknowledged the waitress's presence as they both scanned the room with distrustful eyes. The third in the group, a tall brunette, rolled her eyes at their actions and asked for a lemon muffin. Once the waitress left to fill the order the redhead shot her companion a hateful look.

The group had been there for nearly an hour. When the brunette was still calmly drinking her second cup of coffee with the small remainder of her muffin pushed aside, the other two of her party were shifting around and tapping. "You could take this more seriously you know!" The youngest of the group, the redhead, accused. The brunette only responded by lifting her eyebrow. "I don't know why you were asked to come along, Harry and I would be able to handle this just fine without you. Besides, I think that you precious EAS," She spoke the name with scorn, "got a crappy lead." She concluded. Still the brunette remained silent.

"I have to agree with Ginny on the lead part." The boy admitted taking another look around. "This is just your typical muggle café. Nothing is happening here."

"Okay. Let's go." The trip back to head quarters was spent in silence. One of the people was fuming, one was disappointed and the other unreadable.

They entered the meeting room where a small group was waiting. The group included the two leaders, Bill, Ron, Molly, Matt and Sam. The Weasley's looked a bit angry, the two EAS members looked bored and the leaders looked curious.

"And?" George prompted when the three sat down at the long table. The expressions on the arriving group could be read in different ways and everyone who had been waiting wanted an explanation.

"Fail." The brunette known mainly as Jackie stated calmly.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "The whole stupid thing was a bust." Everyone but Harry Potter, the other person who had gone to the café looked at her funny. "What?"

"It was a test." Sam answered bluntly.

"What kind of test?" Harry asked before Ginny could cut in.

"The senior members of both the Order and the EAS met to decide on who would be participating on the next mission."

"Which is stupid. Harry and I have dealt with stuff like this since we were eleven. We should have been involved in the meeting and also should have your trust by now. You shouldn't me 'testing' either of us!" The comment was almost intelligent could it be proven. Yes it was a fact that the pair along with their female best friend where a bit further then knee deep in everything concerning Voldemort since they were eleven. Also, being included in Order meetings wasn't an unreasonable point. Both are members of the organization and key players in almost everything that happens. The trust is a ratter moot point because they never did fallow the rules when they thought they could deal with things themselves. However, the thing that took away from the seriousness of the claim was the fact that said unnecessary test had been failed, not passed with flying colors.

"Ronald!" The boy's mother chided, "You should not talk to the Headmaster like that!"

"Be that as it may," Dumbledore continued not caring much at the boy's rude tone, "apparently neither Mr. Potter or Miss Weasley passed our little test. Ms. Hampton would you please inform us on why neither passed."

Jackie stopped looking through some papers she had pulled out when the others had been talking and seemed to only single out her boss as she gave her report. "Weasley failed-"

"I didn't fail!" She responded heatedly.

"due to lack of patience-" Jackie stated calmly.

"I sat there for over a Merlin forsaken hour!" Her hands hit the table but her anger didn't let her body feel the sting.

"use of a fellow operatives name instead of alias-" Jackie continued.

"So what? Nothing was there. It was a bad lead!" The girl rolled her eyes.

"general lack of observational skills-"

"My observational skills are fine!" The Weasley temper flared again and the chair hit the floor with a thump as she leapt to her feet.

"and disrespect."

"Just because I am better than you doesn't mean that you can come in here and make fake claims against me!" Ginny glared at the older woman as she pointed in her own accusations.

"And Mr. Potter?" George asked ignoring the redhead. He had become used to the tantrums and generally disapproved of the Order for her actions. No one in his unit would have gotten away with that level of unruly show of lack of discipline.

"Mr. Potter failed due to poor observational skills."

"What was I supposed to see?" The celebrity asked having caught on to what the day had been.

"The man in the back right corner, blue jeans, red sweater and the timberland boots. He was there for a ten minute period of time."

"Yes?"

"He was an EAS member. You both have been in contact with him at least twice and neither of you recognized him. There was also a man that came in twenty-three minutes in. He ordered a coffee black and a plain bagel. He wore a business suit with a silver tie."

"Okay." Harry had to prompt when he didn't catch what he was meant to with her hint.

"You were meant to see that he had a wand on her person."

"Well then. The group going in is Jackie, Matt, George and Bill."

Jackie slipped out before any of the three youngest managed to respond.


	13. unique cases

The Best of the Best

Chapter: 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and sometimes I wonder if I even own this story. Sometimes the story seems to write itself.

* * *

"So, we heard the outcome of that little test our fine people put our baby sister and the world savior through." George claimed walking calmly into the witch's office and perching on her desk.

"Yes, interesting test. Very Slytherin in flavor. I am assuming that you came up with it Mya dear." The twin remarked following his brothers lead and perching on the other end of her desk. Man she had a headache, stupid red heads.

"Not my fault that neither of them passed. I can only hold their hands and manage to get them passing grades for so long." The witch sighed, when did her life get so tiring?

"We don't fault you one bit, love."

"Not one tiny ounce."

"Love you to much for that."

"Besides, never thought those two would manage."

"Harry is much more the wands blazing sort of chap."

"And that sister of ours has hung around us men to long. Lost a bit of her observational skills that one."

"It was Sam's set up." Hermione finally answered.

"Sure, Sam's set up."

"But I believe that it was you who introduced the idea of a test."

"You always did like test a bit to much Granger."

"Not that we don't love you."

"Because we have tried to make that very clear."

"We've told you repetitively."

"Been hoping to make up for those years that you weren't there to be showered by our love."

"Anyways, what's with the tree homicide?"

"Well, I'm an animal activist. I can't objectively advocate the rights of plants and animals. A girl has got to eat." The matter really didn't matter to any of them. Who really cared if she answered in terms of her salad or massive amounts of paper work?

"Seriously though?" Fred apparently did care. Or at least he had changed his mind.

"Preparing for the mission. We have already decided to post pone the job so that we will go in more prepared and hopefully take down some ranks. But we are worried. Some of our information lines are getting sloppy and we cant be a hundred percent sure about the reliability of the information."

"I thought that your information comes from secure contacts?" Fred questioned leaning in unconsciously.

"Most of it does. But we deal with stopping shady people and so a lot will come from not idealistic people. Although, when you work the job I work for the time that I have you realize that the greater part of the world is not what you would wish it to be."

"Ouch."

"Burn."

"Crash."

"Sizzle."

"True." Hermione finished. "Sorry to push the reality of the world on to your peter pan shoulders but you know as well as I do that it is just the way it is." Both twins allowed themselves to become more serious to travel the same path as the conversation.

"What can you tell us about this mission?" It really was a shame that Fred was the more serious of the pair because George would be the one coming along.

"I can't tell you Fred, classified. But I do have work for you to be starting. I need a secure way to pack an entire library to travel size. It has to be easily accessible, completely secure and a hundred percent retrievable."

"I'll get on it."

"You two better leave." Hermione announced watching the grooves her desk change only the slightest bit. "And tell Harry to come in when you pass him." The witch waited for Harry in the same productive manner that she always utilized. In the few minutes that it took for the last of the Potters to find his way into her office she had already reviewed another four and a half pages.

"I wanted to apologize for Ginny's behavior the other day." Harry spoke uncomfortably from the door way. "It wasn't your fault that we have failed. Well, sorry Hampton." He finished bounding back an forth on his feel in a completely expressive manner, Slytherins would cringe.

"Well, Mr. Potter, first of all an apology holds no merit if the person initiating the apology is not in the wrong. You had handled the situation far better then I had expected, it was Miss Weasley who was in the wrong. Secondly, I am quite aware that I am not responsible for the actions of others. It is a lesson that I have had to learn from experience. A lesson I would bet that you would be bettered by learning. Was there anything else you needed Mr. Potter."

"What is this mission about."

"It is classified."

"You were going to send newbies out on a classified mission?" Ah, so there were those attributes that nearly got the boy into the Snake Lair.

"Perceptive. Two different missions."

"Then why cant you tell me the mission you would have sent us on. It has to be embarrassing if you don't want us to know therefore causing us to thrive to reach the goal on the second attempt in our ignorance."

"I had it on authority that you weren't perceptive and I witnessed it myself when we went to that café. Am I missing something?" Hermione, in the persona of 'just below the surface bitch' Jackie.

"When I have the time to think things through I think about what Hermione would have told me. It takes a while but sometimes it comes through for me." Harry admitted shyly in the way of the third year caught, snogging his first girlfriend behind the statue, by Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger is long since dead. You can stop accrediting her for your own achievements Mr. Potter."

"No I can't. I don't do it for the reasons you must suspect. I'm not trying to honor her or any of that nonsense. It's simply the truth. She helped to make me the person that I am and I truly believe that I am tapping into her thinking process when I try to figure these things out. Because I sit there and I think about everything about her. I think about every tiny detail of her thinking something through. Everywhere her face altered, the way her eyes would dart or that she would chew on a quill. I think about the way she would explain, I think of the places all her obvious clues would come from and I think about those places in collaboration with whatever I am facing. She made me a better boy and a better man. She does deserve the credit. "

"I disagree with that Mr. Potter but I wont argue." She spoke carefully detached from the situation at hand. Mercifully she ignored the man's tears, only a little disgusted. "It you must know it wasn't a mission but a change to enter one of our training sessions. Once a person can keep up in the training sessions they go along to clean up the aftermath. Basically where the action is over but the scene needs to be swept, large numbers and little chance of encounters. The training sessions are still mandatory. Everyone still trains just as rigorously as when we first came here and were whipped into shape. After cleanup missions are preformed at top notch you might be able to come along for the most basic of missions and will a full team. The new person doesn't even count as a number. Gradually you will become a number and the missions will become harder and you will find yourself in increasing amounts of danger. "

"But the twins-"

"A unique case."

"Because they know you, they know you from before?"

"No." It wasn't really a lie. Just selective, she was answering if that was why they came along and it wasn't. the twins are a competent magical force. Harry didn't look like he believed her.

"I see. How long did it take you?"

"I too was a unique case."


End file.
